Drug overdose is a significant and growing problem. It can occur accidentally, as when a child swallows pills without understanding the consequences, or intentionally as with suicide attempts. In addition, accidental overdose due to an unusually potent batch of a street drug in illicit drug users is quite common. Common examples of drugs that are seen in overdose cases include the ubiquitous over-the-counter analgesics acetaminophen (paracetamol) and aspirin. While the former is the preferred drug among adolescents in cases of deliberate self poisonings (Lifshitz et al., Isr. Med. Assoc. J., 4(4): 252-4 (2002), aspirin is perhaps more dangerous because there is no antidote (Jones, Am. J. Ther. 9(3):245-57 (2002).
In the elderly population, drugs most often implicated in poisonings include psychotherapeutic drugs, cardiovascular drugs, analgesics and anti-inflammatory drugs, oral hypoglycemics and theophylline (Klein-Schwartz et al., Drugs Aging 1(1):67-89 (1991). It is important to realize that in many cases where death due to overdose is averted, there appears to be extensive morbidity associated with overdoses (Warner-Smith et al., Addition 97(8):963-7 (2002).
The Drug Abuse Warning Network (DAWN) reported in June 2003 on the most recent trends in emergency department (ED) visits related to drug abuse. Data was presented for 8-year trends from 1994 to 2001. The following summaries were provided:                In 2001, there were over 638,000 ED visits related to drug abuse in the conterminous U.S. This translates to 252 visits per 100,000 populations or 0.6 percent of all ED visits.        Seven categories of drugs accounted for 85% of the ED mentions in 2001. The ED visits related to drug abuse most frequently involved alcohol, (34% of mentions), marijuana (17%), benzodiazepines (16%), narcotic analgesic combinations (16%), heroin (15%), other analgesics/combinations (12%), and antidepressants (10%).        ED mentions of benzodiazepines increased 14 percent from 2000 to 2001 (from 91,078 to 103,972), as did the top 2 benzodiazapines, alprazolam (up 16%) and benzodiazepines-NOS (up 35%). The latter includes benzodiazepines not identified by name.        ED mentions of narcotic analgesics/combinations rose 21 percent (from 82,373 to 99,317) from 2000 to 2001.        Narcotic analgesics not identified by name were mentioned most frequently (narcotic analgesics-NOS, 32,196 mentions, up 24% from 2000 to 2001), followed by those containing hydrocodone (21,567), oxycodone (18,409, up 70%), and methadone (10,725, up 37%). Narcotic analgesics/combinations containing propoxyphene (5,361), codeine (3,720, down 30%), and morphine (3,403) were much less frequent and not increasing.        
Emergency department reporting for a number of drugs rose substantially from 1994 to 2000. These include: amphetamines (10,118 to 18,555, up 83.4%), anticonvulsants, including carbamazepine (9,358 to 14,642, up 56.5%), muscle relaxants, including carisoprodol (12,223 to 19,001, up 55.5%), psychotherapeutic drugs, including SSRI antidepressants, tricyclic antidepressants, and other antidepressants (190,467 to 220,289, up 15.7%). Anxiolytics, sedatives, and hypnotics, including benzodiazepines (74,637 to 103,972, up 27.7%) and narcotic analgesics including codeine, hydrocodone, methadone, oxycodone, propoxyphene and others (44,518 to 99,317, up 123.1%).
Other drugs for which the number of ED mentions did not rise but were still responsible for over 10,000 visits include respiratory agents, including antihistamines (12,238), antipsychotics including risperidone (20,182), nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents, including ibuprofen and naproxen (22,663) and acetaminophen (42,044). Aspirin and salicylates-NOS accounted for 8,499 ED visits in 2001.
The commercial drugs benzodiazapines (16%), narcotic analgesics other than heroin (16%), non-narcotic analgesics (12%), and antidepressants (10%) accounted for 54% of ED visits in 2001.
The opioid oxycodone is an ingredient of PERCODAN®, PERCOCET®, ROXICET® (combination of oxycodone and acetaminophan), and TYLOX® (combination of oxycodone and acetaminophan). It is a semisynthetic narcotic analgesic that is derived from thebaine. Available in oral formulations often in combination with aspirin, phenacetin and caffeine. Typical adult dose is 2.5-5 mg as the hydrochloride or terephthalate salt every 6 hours. Although it is typically used for the relief of moderate to moderately severe pain, it can also produce drug dependence of the morphine type. Therapeutic plasma concentration is 10-100 ng/mL and the toxic plasma concentration is greater than 200 ng/mL.
Others have sought to prevent the potential harmful effects of overdose through various formulations. For example, opioids have been combined with antagonists in particular formulations designed to counteract the opioid if the formulation is disrupted before oral administration or is given parenterally. Extended release CONCERTA® (methylphenidate) has been formulated in a paste to preclude administration by snorting or injection. Compositions have been coated with emetics in a quantity that if administered in moderation as intended no emesis occurs, however, if excessive amounts are consumed emesis is induced therefore preventing overdose. These methods, as well as conventional control release formulations, are insufficient and can be easily circumvented. Consequently, improved methods are needed to make drugs with reduced potential for overdose that are resistant to manipulation.